Gracias por venir
by GoodLoverBoy
Summary: Ahora te preguntaras como se tu nombre y el porque te estoy riñendo, se más de lo que piensas y te aseguro que algún día me recordarás, puede que en el mismo momento de tu muerte pero lo harás, no trates de buscarme porque ya estoy muerto. fail Summary pasen a leerlo.


**Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al estúpido y sensual Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Sin mas que anunciar aquí está el fic ;).**

_Querido Alfred:_

_Nunca encuentro las palabras necesarias, incluso ahora sigo sin encontrarlas, sé que necesitas de mí en estos momentos pero por el amor de dios, ya no eres un niño. Sé que probablemente no quieras leer esto pero te lo pido, haz un esfuerzo._

_Ahora te preguntaras como se tu nombre y el porque te estoy riñendo, se más de lo que piensas y te aseguro que algún día me recordarás, puede que en el mismo momento de tu muerte pero lo harás, no trates de buscarme porque ya estoy muerto._

_Ahora mismo te pienso aclarar todas tus dudas, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, a diferencia tuya yo soy inglés, me encanta el té y solías llegar a mi casa sin avisar o sin mi consentimiento, nada te importaba y aunque tratara de ocultarlo yo estaba muy feliz._

_Todo comenzó en un café, yo estaba sentado tranquilamente bebiendo un té de menta mientras leía el periódico. Entrabas a esa cafetería sin mirar a tu alrededor, en ese momento se acercaba un mesero y te chocaste contra él, ocasionando que toda la comida cayera sobre mí y sobre ti. Enojado me levante de mi asiento y comencé a reñirte tu solo me observabas un poco cabizbajo, de un momento a otro nuestras miradas se chocaron, haciendo que yo me sonrojara fuertemente espero y no te hayas dados cuenta. Lo siguiente fue que mientras te ofrecías a llevarme a casa yo rogaba porque el viaje terminara pronto puesto que ya nos encontrábamos viajando en tu pequeño coche. Al parecer el destino nos quería dar una jugarreta pero aun así le agradezco. Estaban arreglando las calles así que te fuiste por un camino más largo, comenzaste a platicar mientras yo te insultaba como respuesta, aun así no parecía afectarte. Llegué a casa un poco atolondrado, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza._

_Siempre has sido un idiota, por alguna razón chocábamos frecuentemente y todas fueron tu culpa, en una de esas veces te ofreciste a llevarme a un restaurante, lo normal comimos y tal. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí realmente bien con alguien que no fuera yo mismo, decidimos ir por unas copas, me termine emborrachando y, me llevaste a tu casa el resto ya te lo podrás imaginar._

_Hacíamos lo normal en una pareja y estábamos muy contentos, tú siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa, la cual siempre terminaba haciéndome caer en tus redes._

_Llegó el día en que me presentarías a tu familia, ellos seguramente rogarán porque no me recuerdes pero no les podía dar ese lujo. Tu familia simplemente me odio, no era por el hecho de ser hombres, me odiaron por ser 20 años mayor que tú ¿no te lo había dicho? Tú en ese entonces tendías unos 20 años y yo ya tenía 40 y era "felizmente" divorciado. Nunca te importó pero aún así lamento el hecho de que tu familia nos odiara, te terminaron odiando porque no querías terminar, siempre creyéndote el héroe pero hasta tú sabías que tenías un límite. Nadie aceptaba nuestra relación a simple vista parecíamos ser padre e hijo, pero éramos más que eso, no sabes cuánto extraño esos días en los que podíamos ser como quisiéramos pero ellos seguían entre nosotros y no los culpo tú eras un crio._

_Hubo varios paseos, una vez hicimos un picnic, en una pequeña colina, tu llegaste primero a la cima y yo trataba de seguirte el paso, ahí me di cuenta de cuán grande era nuestra diferencia, no pude evitar ponerme triste y tú te diste cuenta pero preferiste callar._

_Mi ex pareja siempre nos molestaba, trataba de separarnos, seguía enamorada de mí, yo fui precisamente quien le pidió el divorcio y ella aceptó pero igual me seguía amando y no era de esa clase de amor como el nuestro, era un amor enfermizo, tanto que mando a sus hermanos a golpearte. Tu juventud te mantuvo con vida esa vez, aun en estos momentos puedo recordar el color de tus moretones y heridas._

_Te rompieron unas costillas, te pedí que te alejaras de mi pero una vez más tu terquedad gano. Y no sé como pero ella simplemente se rindió. Por unos momentos vivimos dentro de una inmensa paz, ajenos al mundo y a lo que ocurría en él. Tus padres llegaron a nuestra casa (en ese tiempo vivíamos juntos), yo no estaba y ellos aprovecharon para intentarte "entrar en razón". Llegue del trabajo, era un día en el que estaba agotado, escuche los gritos y entre lo más rápido que pude, logré ver como tus padres me miraban con odio, en ese momento me tomaste entre tus brazos y enfrente de ellos me plantaste un beso, me sonroje hasta quedar completamente rojo, tus padres se fueron y tú me soltaste, me miraste y echaste a llorar._

_Solo era el comienzo del fin, me hacía más viejo y tú no lo notabas o eso creo. Me faltaban energías e incluso pensé que ya no era un buen compañero para ejem, ya sabes esas cosas. Me repetías que me querías y amabas, ya llevábamos 5 años, estábamos celebrando tu acenso a vicepresidente de la empresa en la que trabajabas._

_Decidimos ir a un restaurante un poco lejano, tu manejabas, recibiste una llamada, era de tus padres, te daban una segunda oportunidad o eso creo haber escuchado, solo ellos y tu saben los que dijeron, ya te encontrabas muy enojado y no viste el auto que nos hizo chocar, me miraste a los ojos y me abrazaste, recibiendo tu todo el golpe. Desperté en un hospital, tú eras joven y tu cuerpo resistió el accidente, pero hubo algo que tú sabes muy bien, olvidaste todo, tus recuerdos sobre lo que alguna vez fue nuestro._

_A pesar de todo tu familia llego y se quedaron esperando por ti. Un día sin más tu abriste los ojos (estabas en coma) y no los reconocías, luego de llevarse una sorpresa fueron a mi habitación, me sorprendí de verlos, pensé que al fin nos aceptaban pero fue otra cosa. _

_Me pedían que me alejara de ti, no recordarías nada de lo nuestro, de eso ellos se encargaban, lamento haber dicho que si pero era por tu bien. Así no nos volvimos a ver nunca más un triste fin para lo que era una historia de amor como la nuestra._

_Chocamos un par de veces en la calle pero ni tu ni yo éramos los mismos, tus ojos ya no tenían tanto brillo y me di cuenta a pesar de los pequeños encuentros fugaces, chocamos una vez en un bar, platicamos un poco a causa del alcohol, me hablaste de una chica, la amabas y estaba desde ahí ya nunca más chocamos o nos volvimos a ver, hasta ahora. Sé que no me ves pero me veras en tus recuerdos, en estos momentos en los que te escribo esto yo ya soy un viejo, acabado por desamores y por culpa de un estúpido cáncer, pido que me perdones, y ahora creo que solo quedan unas cosas por responder. _

_Antes de morir yo ya tenía esto preparado y para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muerto, le pedí a tu hermano que te la diera al momento en que yo muerta, no es un mal tipo, fue el único que nos aceptó. Le doy las gracias y díselo por favor, ve a la dirección escrita te deje algunas cosas, estoy contento y gracias por rehacer tu vida aunque no supieras que yo existía. _

_Este no es un adiós para siempre, espero encontrarte a donde voy y aunque no lo creas nunca deje de amarte._

_Arthur._

Termino de leer la carta, aun no lo podía creer, había soñado varias veces con un chico ¿será este?, así que fue a lugar.

Unas personas lo reconocieron aunque él no tenía idea de quienes eran, lo llevaron a la habitación de Arthur y ahí estaba una caja con varias cosas papeles en mayoría, luego investigaría. Decidió ir a su tumba, estaba con flores frescas y se encargó de dejar una rosa, y entonces lo vio, había una foto de ellos en un marco, de hace 20 años parecía con un escrito atrás "Gracias por venir". Inconscientemente comenzó a llorar y sin darse cuenta había alguien detrás de él, alguien quien no pertenecía ahora a ese mundo quien solo sonreía al verlo con cierta tristeza.

Y así fue, lo recordó en el último momento que le quedaba de vida y en su último suspiro lo vio sonreírle solo para él, y ya solo estaban ellos, lo que era hace un momento ya no lo era, era un joven apuesto y le extendían la mano para dar un infinito paseo, tenían el resto de sus eternas vidas para continuar.

**¿Qué les pareció? Jejejeje espero y les haya gustado, esto salió de un extraño sueño que tuve O_o. dejen sus reviews sayonara~~ **


End file.
